Borderlands 3: BanditGoBoom
by Maximo474
Summary: Que tal si no solo atacaran las tierras fronterizas, que tal si los gemelos empezaran a atacar los planetas centrales de las galaxias conocidas, consecuencia: los gemelos Calypso se metieron con quien no debían; sigan a Alex McReady en su travesía contra los gemelos en los diversos mundos de las galaxias, es hora de contraatacar, es hora del caos, Multi-Crossover


Esta es una idea que obtuve después de ver la temática e historia de Borderlands 3, no me juzguen mucho si la línea de tiempo está un poco destrozada o no se entiende algo, aún sigo con problemas en mi computadora.

Este es un multi-Crossover con una gran variedad de referencias y personajes, tanto de animes, videojuegos, películas y/o series de TV.

No soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes ya conocidos de estos crossover, exceptuando mis OC.

Borderlands 3: BanditGoBoom

* * *

Capitulo 1: Prologo

POV Markus

Entonces, viniste por otra historia, tal vez ya conozcas las antiguas noticias del culto de fanáticos que se hace viral en la HoloNet, pero hay más de lo que tu no sabes, como el hecho de que este culto no paro con los planetas de las tierras fronterizas.

Como una enfermedad, se expandirian sin control alguno, y mientras los planetas fronterizos se peleaban por sobrevivir a ellos, en otra parte otros planetas empezaban a sufrir por todas las 6 galaxias conocidas, no había excepción a esta regla. Mundos modernos, primitivos, todos al final sufrían bajo el puño de los fanáticos y por la misma mano de los gemelos Calypso, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo de que alguien dijera suficiente.

Esta es esa historia, una historia de viajes, caos, violencia y un hombre llamado Alex Mcready.

Alex Mcready

* * *

-EchoGrabacion 1-

Era el momento, tanto esfuerzo para llegar hasta aquí, era un plan descabellado pero al final ya cubrí como conseguirlo, desde hace tiempo la tierra había sido modernizada y salvada por las mismas Megacorporaciones y todo se sentía de gran maravilla, o al menos así fue hasta que la HoloNet fue invadida con estos horribles Streamings de ese loco culto, y como tal era solo cuestión de tiempo para que ellos tocaran a nuestra puerta, ahora la tierra prosperante de la que una vez crecí felizmente se había vuelto un escenario lleno de destrucion y violencia por doquier.

Debo de admitir que hay beneficios que dieron esas megacorporaciones antes de irse del planeta, entre ellos la accesibilidad a las armas, armado ahora con mi rifle y SMG, junto con mis propias herramientas.

Me pongo algo nostálgico pensando lo diferente que era solo hace un año, un hombre común, un ingeniero en una sección de trabajo de Atlas, diseñando drones de defensa para el planeta, una vida tan comun como se puede intentar, y de repente todo se va a la mierda. Amigos, familiares, incluso simples conocidos, o han muerto, o se sometieron a estos fanáticos bandidos, todos excepto yo.

Todo este año me he estado resistiendo, usando todo instinto natural de supervivencia y todo conocimiento que tengo de estas situaciones en practica, mi cabello corto y castaño ahora está levemente largo y tambien un poco risado, aún con el pasar del tiempo intento mantener mi barba lo más corta posible, pareciendo como una simple barba de 5 días, y pase de ropa común o fina, a algo pasado como si estuviera en una Apocalipsis, unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa ligera marrón oscura, y unas prendas ensima para intentar hacerme pasar por uno de ellos, también voy equipado con una variedad de cinturones con munición, y mi mochila con mis drones, ahora ya se cumplio 1 año y estoy refugiado en un pequeño escondite personal, totalmente equipado, con suficientes contactos externos y un plan descabellado, que cualquier Dios o deidad me ayude en esta travesía.

La primera parte del plan fue simple, reunirme con un grupo rebelde que está en contra de la ocupación, el camino fue complicado por decirlo menos, lo que antes era una de las naciones más grandes del mundo ahora se convirtió en un gran monumento a nuestro error, por fortuna para mí el camino a Washington no era tan complicado, nada que dar unos cuantos tiros a una patrulla leve y un robo de auto no pudiera arreglar.

* * *

-EchoGrabacion 2-

Al llegar a Washington fue tal y como esperaba, totalmente destruido y desierto, la vegetación ha reclamado mucho de todas las calles y parques del lugar, pero nisiquiera eso podía arreglar lo deplorable y triste que estaba el lugar, y toda esperanza de que aún haya alguna cadena de mando en el Gobierno Americano fue aplastado, solo somos otro grupo de supervivientes que intentamos sobrevivir, pero solo será cuestión de tiempo que esos "hijos de la camara" nos encuentren e intenten destruirnos, debemos retomar la cadena de mando, tal vez si sigo con mi plan y convenzo al resto de ello, podríamos retomar toda América en un golpe.

Mi plan era buscar los servidores en la Casa Blanca y con ello controlar su Arsenal tanto leve como nuclear, y con precisión poder minimizar las bajas y deshacerme de esos fanáticos, es muy vago el plan, lo se, pero para este tipo de situaciones creo que es lo mejor que tenemos.

Pero por el momento, tendré que ganarme su confianza, poco a poco, tal parece que es muy útil tener un ingeniero mecatronico con conocimiento en diferentes sistemas de defensa como torretas o drones, intentaré estar alerta y precavido.

* * *

-EchoGrabacion 3-

Ha pasado meses desde que grabé uno de estos, se pudo lograr, adivinen quien es ahora el líder del frente de liberación, su servidor, tras meses de haber recomendado tácticas y de armar defensas, fui reconocido por todos, mi moral parece que les trajo un poco de alegría a sus vidas, lamentablemente fue una pena la muerte de nuestro líder anterior, poco después de su funeral se hizo un voto de quien sería el más apto, fue una decisión difícil pero al final gane, jeje incluso en el Apocalipsis de América la democracia sobrevive, por fortuna.

Después de ayudar a establecer bien nuestros puestos y de empezar a crear los cultivos y hacer expediciones de recursos, pusimos a cumplir mi plan, asaltar la Casa Blanca.

Era de esperarse que hubiera resistencia en el camino, los "hijos de la camara" habían empezado a usarlo como una base/iglesia/centro de propaganda para su culto. La pelea fue intensa por cada rincón hasta el punto que pensábamos que no lo íbamos a lograr, pero por fortuna estaba equivocado, una vez despejado solo fue un poco de hackeo directo en su red de servidores, ¿O sería des-hackeo?, tomando en cuenta que ellos hicieron lo mismo técnicamente desde el principio, ahí descubrí que habían penetrado en el sistema del gobierno y desactivaron nuestro Arsenal poco antes de invadir, y una vez reclamado la tierra lo usaron como suyo para ampliarla aún mas, muy listo, pero yo soy mejor.

Una vez terminado cada una de los sistemas enlazados volvieron a estar a nuestro favor y mucho más, volvimos a tener el control de nuestro propio sistema y con ello pusimos el suyo en su contra, cada torreta, dron y/o robot en el país volvió a nuestro lado y con ese gran golpe a los "hijos de la camara" despertamos al mundo. Rebeliones por doquier entre todos los países de todo el mundo, por supuesto apoyamos lo mejor que podíamos, y fue una gran y sangrienta batalla, pero al final reclamamos lo que nos pertenece, el planeta Tierra volvió a ser nuestra.

Ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de recibir ayuda de cualquier megacorporacion que sea lo suficientemente amable para ayudarnos, seguro serán días oscuros.

* * *

-EchoGrabacion 4-

Tal parece que me equivoque, otro año paso desde el último registro y todo parece volver a la normalidad, o lo más parecido a la normalidad, ,nuevos lideres, nuevos monumentos, mismas leyes, me dieron la medalla al valor y hubo muchos elogios, me volví el héroe del planeta, o al menos uno de muchos más que surgieron en todo el mundo.

Pero mi meta no acaba aquí, gané mucho pero perdi igual mucho, mi familia está fragmentada, mis amigos andan esparcidos, perdidos o muertos, mi antigua vida ya no existe, difícilmente puedo decir que volveré a esa vida, y todo por culpa del culto y los gemelos Calypso, por eso tengo planeado algo más, un contraataque contra este mismo culto, atacar y derrotarlos en su propio juego, su propio mundo, sus propias reglas.

Este es Alex Mcready cortando, hora del caos.

* * *

Hoja de personaje

Alex Mcready es un ex ingeniero de Atlas, tras la invasión coordinada de los "Hijos de la Camara" ha tenido que hacer de todo para sobrevivir.

Gracias a su conocimiento en ingeniería fue capaz de crear 2 drones aereos armados que le ayudan en sus batallas o en infiltraciones encubiertas, sus drones tienen 3 diferentes funciones: Defensa, Ataque y Apoyo.

Ataque: los drones aparecen armados con 2 torretas a los lados y a los extremos tiene 2 lanza misiles en miniatura.

Defensa: los drones tienen integrados generadores de escudo que ofrecen escudos extrenos y de un solo sentido a los defendidos, tanto al usuario como los compañeros cercanos, proporcionando acceso a atacar dentro del escudo, con una duración de 3 minutos.

Apoyo: los drones tienen integrados generadores de nano maquinas que ayudan tanto a la salud, como a los escudos que tienen los compañeros y el usuario, por una totalidad de 3 minutos.

Nota: esta descripciones son su forma final en su totalidad de poder, su primera forma empieza usando un solo dron, función de ataque solo tiene 1 torreta, función de defensa solo proporciona escudo al usuario por un minuto y la función de apoyo tiene las mismas limitaciones de las de defensa, 1 minuto de activación solo para el usuario.

* * *

Nota de autor final: Para una descripción más directa de cómo luce mi personaje, imaginen a Bradley Cooper con temática de Apocalipsis.

Los otros crossover pueden ser de cualquier otro tema, ya sea de algún videojuego o una serie, o un Anime, este fanfiction va a ser algo muy variado que involucrará mucha temática de viaje interespacial.

Si alguien tiene alguna idea de algun personaje extra, o de otro universo para añadir, estoy abierto a sugerencias, ya sean públicas o por medio de los comentarios, o privadas por mensajería.

También le daré crédito a cualquier usuario que haya podido ayudar en inspiración de cualquier tema e intentare responder cualquier duda suya.

Solo no esperen que esta historia tenga mucha lógica ya que esto es un fanfiction de Borderlands 3, los conocedores sabrán que de vez en cuando las cosas no tienen mucha lógica, solo pura acción, violencia y armas.

Hasta la siguiente, paz.


End file.
